


A little bit of something

by AshuraKazuhi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraKazuhi/pseuds/AshuraKazuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is winter and Ed is trapped in Central HQ after a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of something

It was one of the rare occasions where Central was covered in snow and ice, more so the snow whirled around in a forceful dance, stirred by the icy north-west storm from Drachma and Ed, who remained in the amestrian military headquarters archive, was forced to spend the night in the dark, deserted building. Only the night patrol was out there to watch over the place and Ed knew only one place where he would feel relaxed enough to sleep.

Ed would never say it out loud, but his safe haven in the HQ was his commanding officers office. The distinctive Roy Mustang scent lingering in the air calmed him greatly, also there were two big leather sofas and a fire place so his overnight stay should be comfortable. To his surprise the office was already occupied by said Colonel Bastard. The young alchemist hesitated to reconsider his options, but the hot fire lit by the flame alchemist draw him in like a moth.

Roy gave him a short look when he sat down near the hot fire, but then with a sight Roy turned back to his paper work, looking now and then at the youth, that almost sat in the fire. The cold always brought a pulsing pain to the link from nerves to the automail and only a hot bath or a fire could drive it away. The warmth, that the automail had drained from his body was back after a short while and Ed, to the sound of rustling documents and sizzling of the fire, relaxed on the sofa.

After some time Mustang came over to him and placed some more pieces of wood in the fire, then he sat himself beside his young subordinate and watched the flames. He was surprised that the boy hadn't already insulted him, but his gut told him that the teen was afraid to be kicked out in the cold. Roy knew that the automail drained all the warmth from the lithe body, he himself also prefered warmth, as he was _the_ flame alchemist and fire was without question his element.

His thoughts were interrupted by the small alchemist, „ You know, I thought you would throw me out like the Bastard you are.“                                                                          

„ Why, thank you. But even a Bastard wouldn't have the heart to kick you out. A tiny boy like you would be blown away in that storm.“ Mustang smiled innocent.                          

„ You Bastard!“ Ed shouted, but than cought fitfull. „ Ugh, I don't want to argue with you now. And I want to sleep.“                                                                                                        

Thus he curled himself in the corner of the couch and closed his eyes, defiant ignoring the colonel. 

Roy watched him a moment, then stood up and walked over to the desk. Ed was already half asleep when he felt something warm covering him. He opened one eye and saw the marine blue coat of Mustangs uniform. With a sleepy smile he snuggled near the colonel to gain more warmth. Roy smirked when he saw the tiny alchemist searching for his body warmth and without further ado he lay himself beside Edward and pulled him in his arms.                                                                                                                                   

With the fire in his back and the Roy's warm body in the front building a cozy bed for Ed and after the first shock, when Roy pulled him in a warm embrace, he relaxed and nuzzled his body in Roy's until they were almost impossible close. Ed felt the warm, broad chest, as he grabbing the front of Roy's shirt. It made him blush and he pushed his face in the colonels shoulder. Drifting in a deeper sleep he could feel the vibration of Roy's chest when the colonel chuckled and the tightening of the strong arms around him in a reassuring response.The last thing he felt was one hand discarding his hair tie and starting to comb through his hair, massaging his scalp. He was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Ed was the first to wake up, he stiffened when he felt the arms around him and the steady heartbeat under his ear, but then he remembered. His lips curved in a lovely smile when he realized in what position they were laying. Ed on top, his head tucked under Roy's chin and his one hand twisted in Roy's hair while the automail fisted the shirt, their legs tangled and Roy's arms holding him close. The colonel had yet to wake up and so Ed closed his eyes and let himself go back to sleep, completley comfortable with their bodies tangled together. Already half asleep again, he murmured in the broad chest beneath him: „ I knew it.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a review.


End file.
